Elsewhere
by Sweet Chocolate Kisses
Summary: Completed: just a short (very) about Fiona and Jonas and what happens to them all.
1. My Story 'Elsewhere'

I've always been taught to listen to people older then me. 'Time will heal it'. Heal? I listened, but it didn't heal. It hurt more. Jonas left me, us, and now I know what it feels like to be hurt, hurt inside. No pills could cure me, nothing besides Jonas being back here. Standing in front of the newly built train station in the rain, my luggage beside me I stared at the train. Go on? Stay. It seemed so simple, but honestly it wasn't. It's one of those life altering decisions, one that I couldn't handle. It's been a year, and I still couldn't decide on this. One year, and you'd imagine everything would be perfect, but everything fell.  
  
Jonas and Gabriel, Gabe for short, left. Just up and left, then this old man, I figure he was an elder, appeared. Then things changed, literally. He shared everything with us, everything that had been hidden when we had the right to know. Was I angered? I still am to this day. I am now just Fiona, no last name no middle name no family. Asher was my friend, maybe I could consider him family, but that's it. You see, the whole entire "community" went into chaos because of the many new facts. Many people fled, was I one of them? Was I leaving? People say that uncertainty of the future is great, not knowing what is going to happen. But it's scary to me.  
  
The probability of me finding him happened to be only about 20 percent. The world is a lot more vast then I had ever figured, and experiencing all the colors will make it better. I promise to you, Jonas, that I'll find you. Nodding an agreement with myself I picked up my heavy bag, turned back and stared through the mist to my home. My old home. I then turned and went up the sleek steps and sat in a chair beside myself. Few people were on, as most of them had already left. I was going to travel to all the near cities in search of Jonas; I figure he couldn't have made it too far. No, I pray he couldn't have made it that far. The train lurched forward and we were on way for the nearest town, Linkton. Everything is still free, but they said by next year they'll have 'money' and all this stuff. Who are 'they'? One of the many mysteries of the world that baffle all of us. I stared out of my window as the rain drops steered their way down the window to the bottom were they gathered. I watched them for awhile, not noticing the figure that plumped down beside me until 'it' tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over to see a jolly man, probably about forty or so. He had a small, partially bald head, with rosy cheeks, and a large sweater. I smiled in reply to his smile.  
  
"Yes, sir?" I asked as polite as I could, he smiled even wider it seemed.  
  
"Would you like a sandwich?" He asked, it seemed more like a laugh though, "My wife has packed so many for me I could not bear to eat them all before my arrival at Linkton."  
  
I smiled and accepted the wonderful sandwich. I bit in and found that it had a weird taste inside. I noticed the mayonnaise, and the cheese. But there was something else. Noticing my look, the old man peered over and looked at my sandwich before nodding his head. I looked baffled, so he explained.  
  
"Bologna, cheese, and mayonnaise, dear." He explained and I still looked confused.  
  
"Cheese is-" He began, but I cut him off short.  
  
"Bologna?"  
  
"Oh oh! It's made of beef, pork, and veal. Other stuff to, I believe, but who really sits and reads those labels?" I still seemed befuddled, so he tried again.  
  
"Pig." I stared wide eyed at him. They ate those things? They KILLED them!?  
  
"Oh." I said, trying to sound as polite as possible as I continued to try and eat the remains of my bologna.  
  
"Oh well now this is bologna!" He exclaimed suddenly, and I looked at his sandwich but noticed the weird stuff in his was different. He saw my expression, and pointed at the board above us that apparently was posting the news.  
  
'Daily: Linkton's train; twenty minutes. Due to rain.'  
  
It continued scrolling on with the weather report, other daily reports, and boring stuff as we neared a stop at a station in the middle of no where. I looked around scared, what was I supposed to do? I instinctively looked back up at the news board. It now showed a screen with people talking.  
  
'That just about wraps it up, thanks John. Now back to the Train Delays!!' The woman said as if it was exciting. I groaned, but kept watching.  
  
'Newport: Delayed, one hour. Please remain in seats until the train continues moving. Then stay until past Linkton till we get to Newport. Enyoa: On time. Linkton: twenty minutes. Remained seated, if you leave you will have to pay to get back on.'  
  
On and on it seemed to scroll. 'delayed' 'on time' flashed endlessly until new news came on and I took the ear pieces that held the odd sound of this lady's crackling voice reading off the news I could so clearly read. I looked back at the man.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, feebly. He nodded and we decided on talking. I found his name was Master Hedwin, of the 'Link A Lot' Estate. They seemingly built a bunch of houses to try and pick up where we left off. I listened to him talk about his kids, his wife, and his whole life. What would I talk about? My life of no color, how about me chasing after an old friend after one year of not seeing him? I had no chance to speak of my past, however, because the train began again and off we were, him still chatting away like a chipmunk.  
  
I had this weird gut instinct that this town had to be where Jonas had left off to. He left me, and I've come for him. I smiled and when Master Hedwin shushed up for his nap, I turned on some music. I smiled as 'At The Beginning' by Melissa Harper played. Music spread like the flu to our town once we learned of it, thank the Lord for the Giver who shared it with us.  
  
'Ill be there when the world stops turning.' I smiled. I'm coming Jonas, I'm coming for you. I fell asleep and didn't wake until the loud honk of the train's siren went off.  
  
"All off for Linkton." I jumped up out of my seat, woke up the everlasting sleep Master Hedwin was stuck in, said my good byes and hugged him. Then I turned and left, my red hair bounced up and down as I climbed off the train and took in the smell of what hopefully was Jonas's home. I smiled, knowing it just had to be.  
  
Reality, though, seemed to want us apart. Did Jonas have a last name? It wouldn't help even if he did, I didn't know it. So the first thing I decided on was to check in the school records, hopefully they'd allow me to. I walked up to a large building with the words 'Vail High' written in gold across the top of the doors. I opened them to find the large building to be empty. Many different doors were scattered everywhere, but no one was in them. Then I took note on the person sitting behind a desk and walked over to her.  
  
"Miss?" I asked. She rudely ignored me, hitting buttons on this black thing as if it meant she'd die if she didn't.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!." I said rather loud, shocking even myself. Finally the mean old lady looked up, her wrinkles growing bigger as she scrunched up her face. I grimaced at her rude look, but spoke.  
  
"Hi!" I began, lost for words. "I need to speak to Jonas."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know he's fourteen."  
  
She grunted, still looking at me. At first I thought she wasn't going to let me, but she began hitting on her holy board. I waited impatiently, leaning on either leg, wishing at least one would bring me comfort. Finally she looked up.  
  
"Go down that hall." She said, standing up and pointing down a hallway with lockers all down it. "To the room with the numbers 65 written on it."  
  
She handed me a laminated piece of paper that read 'Guest', and sat back down hitting again on that holy board. I smiled, thanked her, and walked down the hallway to him. I found room 65 and knocked on it, waiting for a reply. When none came, I knocked again, that's when the door swung open. An old man almost bald looked at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jonas!?" I cried out. You've got to be kidding me! Oh Jonas!!  
  
"Oh heavens no! JONAS!" He spoke loudly, not a yell but just really deeply and loud.  
  
"Yes, sir?" A small voice replied.  
  
"You have a guest." The girls 'ooed' and the boys teased him as he walked towards me.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, trying to sound polite but it came more blunt and rude then polite.  
  
"I'm Fiona."  
  
"Who?" This isn't my Jonas. at first I was sad, then embarrassed, and I turned and left. I could feel his eyes staring after me as long as the rest of the class. I had my hopes up to high, I should have thought about this. I went to several other high schools, but I only found another Jonas that ended up as a girl. I cried softly, but decided that I'd head for the next city. I was tired and cold as I searched out Master Hedwin's house, as he said I could stay the night there. When I found it, all I could see was a few trees on the inside of a large wall, then a gate, and another set of trees and a wall. I opened the gate that had to be twice my height, and walked through the spacious garden of flowers, trees, and bushes all organized beautifully. I smelled the sweet scent of the red flowers, and picked one. I noticed my manners, and placed it back in the soil. Laughing at my indolence, I continued on.  
  
Finally I came upon a large house, an extraordinary house. I walked up to the large doors and knocked. A small, tan beyond belief woman with black hair answered.  
  
"Hola?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked. Hola?  
  
"¿Cómo se llama usted? Me llamo Carrie. Mucho gusto." I looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What?" "Gracias, Carrie." Master Hedwin spoke, pointing to the stairs that seemingly need washing.  
  
(Translation: Hola=hello. Cómo se llama usted=What's your name. Me llamo= my name is. Mucho gusto=pleased to meet you.)  
  
"Master Hedwin!" I smiled hugging him. A woman then walked in extending her hand.  
  
"Hello, you must be Fiona. Please come to your room. Mind Carrie, she doesn't speak English. She's Spanish." Misses Hedwin explained showing me to my room.  
  
A night passed quickly there, I found their kids were grown and had moved out. The next morning at eight I left a note saying my good byes and thanks, took the large amount of money they had given me, and left to find Jonas again. I was walking around the town until I found the train station. Again I bought a ticket and climbed on, heading now to Enyoa. If he isn't there, then the farthest he could have gone to was Newport unless he took a boat. I grabbed my new headphones and cd player, a gift from Master Hedwin, and played again Melissa Harper's 'At The Beginning'. I guess my instinct was wrong, I sighed as I climbed up onto the train and took my seat near the back. Alone I found myself all the way there, might I add it's an hour drive. Not many people were on, it was an early drive from 6 to 7 for workers. I smiled at the men yawning and drinking their coffee, and the women complaining about the sudden bumps sending droplets of coffee onto their smooth skirts. One woman let out a yell louder then even I could manage, running about. Coffee stained her whole skirt, burning probably most of her skin. It ran down her legs that left red marks after it. I tried not to laugh at the expression on her face, but failed.  
  
She looked up at me, groaned and went to the bathroom, her purse in hand. You could hear her footsteps all the way there, and I laughed harder. People stared at me, then turned back to their work. I too, minded my own business till a ringing noise was heard and I jumped. I looked up and saw that the ringing had stopped when a man placed his index finger on a button. The button was on a board similar to the mean lady at the other Jonas's school, although it was smaller. Far smaller. He began to talk to it too! He even asked it questions, and it seemed he replied too! When no- one else found this weird, I passed it off as a normal thing and looked out the window again. I noticed the several trees passing, like a flash. I smiled at them, I don't know I was happy.  
  
'Nothings going to tear us apart.' The music played on and on, and finally it was time to get up again. I climbed down the steps, and onto the pavement. I brushed my hair back, and pushed my feet harder into my shoes. I had taken them off to allow my feet a break from them, as I had fallen asleep with them on last night. I felt a cool wind brush past and I could feel the small drops of water falling softly. I smiled and then continued on my small journey. The first high school was a difficult one, and it took them awhile to find this to be important.  
  
"But miss!" I cried out, " His mother was found in a coma at his house. I need to find him now!"  
  
"What's his last name then!?" She countered, yelling at the same level as me. I groaned, then thought of something. I began crying.  
  
"Oh poor Jonas!" I hollered out between screams, seeing that several teachers had slammed their doors shut to keep my noise out, the lady finally agreed to look him up. I watched her pound hard onto her holy board, then his name appeared two times on the screen. Both were ninth graders. She gave me the two numbers of their rooms, handed me a pass, but didn't bother telling me which hallway to go down, so I traveled aimlessly for several minutes before I found the first door.  
  
I took in a deep breath, and lifted my hand and knocked. Once, then again. Then I pulled my hand slowly down and waited.  
  
"Konichiwa!(Hello!)" A voice said, swinging open the door. I grunted, was this another Mexican? "This is the Japanese class room, have you come to sign up?"  
  
"No." I replied bluntly, and he stared at me.  
  
"Gomen?(Sorry?)"  
  
"Is Jonas here?"  
  
"Hai.(Yes) Hold on. Jonas." He said, turning to the class. A young boy look startled, but then calmed down. He quickly hid a piece of paper with drawings of stuff on it and stood up.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"A young girl is here for you." No one awed, cooed, or teased him as he walked towards me.  
  
".hello?"  
  
"Jonas!" The teacher called, he seemed angry.  
  
"Konichiwa..(hello)" he groaned, slamming the door behind him. "Who are you?"  
  
".I'm Fiona. Do you remember me?" He stared at me for awhile, and I didn't know if he was going to laugh, or if he was going to faint of amazement. He hugged me.  
  
"Fiona!!" He yelled, then covered his mouth an embarrassment.  
  
"How is Asher? Mother? Father? Lilly? How's the Giver? I heard of the change! Isn't it great!? I'm so glad you're here, Fiona!!" He said, hugging me tighter then let me go to look at me.  
  
"Your mother and father died, Jonas. I'm sorry. Asher is fine, he and Lilly are back at the Community. They are going to rename it Graywall. The Giver died too, Jonas, after he explained everything. How is Gabe?"  
  
Jonas seemed sad, then he almost cried.  
  
"When Teresa found us in the snow, she took us in. Gabe only lived a day or so." He said sadly. I nodded in acknowledgment and tried to comfort him.  
  
"But Asher and I are here! And so is Lilly! Most of the other kids are there too, and most of the parents also! Oh Jonas! They left, half the town left, the Elders lost it. But all will be ok, won't it? Tell me it will!" I begged, and he nodded.  
  
"Will you come with me Jonas? Come back home?" I asked, looking at him. He thought for awhile, then was about to shake his head when I cried out.  
  
"Jonas PLEASE! We miss you! I've come so far! Don't let me go back empty handed! We miss you dearly!" He smiled and hugged me again.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Fiona? Let's get going!" I nodded and we ran out the doors. It had rained hard, but was now drizzling. Jonas and I continued running to the train, as though it meant everything to get there. The next train ride to 'Graywall' would be in 15 minutes, the board read. Jonas and I told of stories, of our lives.  
  
He told of Teresa, and her great cookies, and how school was for him. He learned a lot. I smiled as he told of everything, I cried at the sad parts, and listened intently to the dramatic parts. It was a whole other story, and it was like I was living in it too. Then I told of Asher, and how much he has changed, how he and Rachael, another girl and Graywall, started dating. Lilly was still too young, and still thought love was 'yucky' and it was 'ew' to touch a guy. Jonas laughed at his sisters antics.  
  
When the train came, they continued talking. On and on their lips moved, words falling out. Nodding in agreement, crying, laughing, all sorts of things. It took two full hours to make it home, but we did. When we got there Jonas ran straight to the old Training building, to find it was bull dozed. He smiled even though he was crying.  
  
"Come on Jonas!" I said grabbing his hand and racing him towards some houses not far off. I smiled as they swung open, and Lilly raced out. She dropped her elephant stuffed animal, grabbing onto Jonas tightly.  
  
"I love you Jonas!" she yelled, and Jonas smiled.  
  
"I love you too!" Asher soon followed, hugging lightly onto Jonas. Jonas smiled and exchanged many hugs. And that was how we found Jonas, and how he came back to us.  
  
*Epilogue*  
  
After one year, Graywall was finished. Jonas was quite proud of his house that now had me, Asher, Lilly, and himself living in it. It was a wonderful home, maybe not on the outside or on the inside, but maybe because of the people living in it. The people that lived in it were a wonderful pair of kids, which grew up through it all. Even the kiss that I and Jonas had shared, two days after we started dating. I think I can even hear wedding bells.. The end of how we made it throw something, pulled together, and still feel sorrow but survive. At least, I know we've survived.  
*Afterthoughts*  
  
Jonas and Lilly married, and turned their house into a house for people who were poor. They got them on their feet, and set them off. Asher and Rebecca got married to, and when Lilly grew up she too was going to get married, but a drunk driver killed her. In dedication of Lilly, Father, Mother, The Giver, and Gabe I say goodbye. The End 


	2. My Friend's Sequel 'The Sequel To The Gi...

The sled stopped and Jonas and Gabe got up off the sled. Jonas walked aimlessly around the town he had found. A couple of people walked by him and didn't utter a single word to him. *I wonder where I am going* Jonas thought to himself. Jonas saw a bench in what appeared to be a park. So, He sat down. Jonas and Gabe were still freezing they were inches from death. Jonas tried hard to find some memories of the sun and warmth, but he was coming down to his last memory. All of the memories were gone, they were now in the community. As Jonas was sitting there he thought about how much he missed mom, Lily, Asher, Fiona, and the giver. Only the giver still understood Jonas, but Lily and mother were still his family. And Asher and Fiona were still his best friends.  
  
His father he didn't like much anymore, he had killed the baby and Jonas thought he probably killed more, and his father thought nothing of it. While Jonas was pondering thoughts a woman who couldn't be older than 25 walked up to him. Jonas didn't notice until she said: "Hello there. How are you?" "I am fine. What's your name miss? If you don't mind me asking." Jonas asked. "My name is Ally Fletcher. What's yours?" Ally asked "Mine's Jonas, and this is Gabriel, Gabe for short" Jonas said. "It's lovely meeting you. You shouldn't be out this late at night you know. It's dangerous, plus you could get very sick. You already look as if you're freezing." Ally told Jonas "Well, we don't have any place to go. I had to leave the community." Jonas said. "Would you like to stay with me? I could desperately use some company; also it will give me a chance to learn how to take care of kids if I ever have any of my own." Ally said "If you're sure you don't mind I would love to stay with you. You are very nice to offer. How will I ever repay you?" Jonas asked "Oh you don't have to repay me! Anyway Come on, I'll take you and Gabe to my place." Ally said So Jonas still carrying Gabe followed ally.  
  
In about 10 minutes they came upon a beautiful White House with blue shudders. Once Jonas, Gabe and Ally were all inside the house. Ally showed Jonas to his room. Jonas told Ally that he wanted Gabe to sleep in the same room as him. Ally didn't argue at all. Jonas said good night to Ally and they went peacefully to sleep. Back at the community when Jonas first left. "Where on earth is Jonas?" Mother said irritated "He said he would be back before the ceremony." Mother said,"What is wrong with him he should have been here over an hour ago! How dare he do this!" "Look he just isn't as well mannered as he used to be.  
  
He wrote a note saying he was at the river, in any case we have to get to the ceremony so let's just go and forget about Jonas we can deal with him when he gets back." Father said Mother didn't say anything she just walked out the door followed by Lily and father. Once the ceremony was over mother, father, and Lily all went home.  
  
They found the house empty with no Jonas. Mother was extra angry now. After discussing it for 5 minutes father and mother decided to go out and look for Jonas. They found Jonas no where. Their first thought was he was with the Giver, so they all walked to the Giver's house. "Where on earth is our son Jonas!" Mother said angrily. "Jonas, isn't he with you?" the Giver said pretending to be serious. "No he isn't with us. Oh No, where could Jonas be!" Mother said now wailing and crying. " Wait papa, wasn't your bike missing? Maybe Jonas ran away to elsewhere!" Lily chimed realizing she must be right. "Oh no he wouldn't have!" mother and father exclaimed at the same time.  
  
The decided they must go see the elders to tell them that Jonas the Receiver was gone. The elders sent out rescue plains for 2 weeks they never found Jonas or any remains. After two weeks they performed a ceremony of the loss. The whole community was in chaos however. All the memories of pain, death, war, sled rides, beaches, and every memory were back in the community. The giver helped everyone get through it. Within no time the community changed completely. Once everything was okay, the giver died from old age as soon as everything was okay. Father died from a disease. However before the giver died, he told Asher and Fiona where Jonas was. They both missed Jonas very much. After a year went by both Asher and Fiona couldn't stand it any longer. They left to go find Jonas. Jonas woke up and found that Gabe was gone. He wasn't worried though. He walked down the stairs and soon found Gabe, He was in the kitchen with Ally. Ally had already made breakfast. She got out a plate and put some pancakes on the plate and handed them to Jonas along with the maple syrup.  
  
"How are you this morning, Jonas?" Ally asked smiling. "I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" Jonas asked. "I'm very good. Would you like to check out the High School today? School starts soon and you should go." Ally said. "Um, sure I'll check out the High School." Jonas said. Jonas hurried up and ate. Soon they were walking out the door and climbed in the dark blue Jeep. Ally soon said this is the High School. And the three of them walked in the main building. "May, I help you miss?" asked a lady at the desk. "Um, Yes I would like to enroll Jonas." Said Ally "Sure, you just need to sign this and fill out this information." Said the lady at the desk.  
  
Ally was soon finished filling out the information. Jonas got his class schedule and then Ally went with Jonas to get the supplies he would need. School started about a week later. He managed to get a 4.0 grade average. He was very intelligent. He still missed Asher, Fiona, Lily, mother, and the giver very much though. A year went by and he was already in 9th grade. Asher and Fiona went on their way to find Jonas. They followed the Giver's Directions exactly. They didn't realize just how far they had to go. Even on their bikes traveling 35MPH it was a very long trip and would take them a week if not more.  
  
They had brought plenty of food, water, and clothing. About a week later, they arrived at the town where Jonas had made home, for the past year.  
  
"Excuse me sir do you know where we might find a 14 year-old guy named Jonas?" Asher and Fiona asked together. "I'm sorry kids, but I don't know any Jonas'. You might try looking him up in a phone book." The man offered politely. "Thanks, bye." Asher and Fiona said a little disappointed. They asked about 11 other people still no one knew who Jonas was. They were befuddled because they followed the giver's directions perfectly. They decided they wouldn't give up. They'd search the rest of their lives if they had to. Finally they came upon a very pretty young woman.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am do you know where we might find a 14 year-old boy named Jonas?" Fiona asked. "Jonas!" the woman exclaimed "You know Jonas!" Asher said excitedly "Yes, I know Jonas I adopted him, along with a young boy named Gabriel. I am Ally Fletcher. May I ask who you two are?" Ally asked.  
  
"Um yes, I'm Fiona and this is Asher. We're Jonas's Best friends. We've been looking for him. We miss him terribly. Please could you take us to him?" Fiona asked. "Why certainly! You're the ones that Jonas is always talking about. He's been crying constantly saying how much he's missed you guys. Along with his sister Lily and his mother. Follow me and I'll take you both to him." Ally said. They were soon at the High School. They walked up to the desk. "May I please see Jonas, I'm his Guardian. And these are some guests for him." Ally said. "Certainly, take these guest signs." Said the lady at the desk.  
  
They walked to Jonas's class and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Said Mr. Huntington the science teacher. "Could we borrow Jonas? I'm his guardian." "Jonas you have some visitors." Mr. Huntington told Jonas. Jonas got up and walked out of the room. As soon as he walked out and closed the door, he was bombarded with hugs from Fiona and Asher. "JONAS!" Asher and Fiona yelled while smiling "ASHER FIONA!" Jonas yelled "We've missed you soooo much! It's been horrible without you!" Asher said. "I've missed you guys TONS too. I heard about all the changes in the community! It's sooo great to know that the giver and my plan worked! That's the only reason I ran away. Was to get things right again. I'm sooo glad it worked!" Jonas said "Jonas, come back with us. Please, your mother and Lily miss you terribly too. We need you back with us." Fiona said. "I would but." He looked at ally. "It's okay it's your mother and sister and best friends. Go." Ally said. "I got a better Idea Ally, You come too! PLEASE!" Jonas begged. Ally bit her lip. "Ohh okay. I'll go I have nothing keeping me here." She said. "Fiona Asher, You can stay with me while Jonas and I get packed and everything. I'll give you a ride back. I'll just need directions. Okay?" Ally asked. "Okay" Asher said.  
  
Two weeks later Ally, Gabe, Jonas, Asher, and Fiona were all in Ally's jeep on their way back to their old community. It took 5 days to get their. Once they arrived, they went straight back to Jonas's house. Jonas ran into his house and quickly found his mom and Lily. "JONAS!! You're back! You're back! I've missed you! I love you Jonas!" Lily screamed at him! "Jonas? You're home? You're home! I love you, Jonas!" Jonas's mother said and ran to him and embraced him in a tight warm hug. "I've missed you both too! I love you both." Jonas said happily. Asher, Fiona, Gabe, and Ally walked in Jonas's house. "Oh hi Asher, Fiona, How are you two? Thanks for bringing my son back!" Mother said. "We're good. You're welcome." Asher and Fiona said, "Mom, Lily, I believe you remember Gabe?" Jonas said. "GABE! Hi Gabe remember me lily?" Lily asked. "Yes, I member yew." Said Gabe.  
  
They lived the rest of their lives very happily. Jonas grew up to marry Fiona. They had 3 kids Tyson, Rose, Bria. Those were from eldest to youngest. Asher grew up to marry Karen. They had 2 kids Kalley, Malia. Kalley being the oldest and Malia they youngest. Ally married Kenny. They had 1 kid named Sam. Lily grew up to marry John. They had 4 kids Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi. Gabe grew up to marry Susan. They had 2 kids Mary, and Yolie. They all lived in the community and their kids and their kid's kids lived there. The community went from being great, to horrible back to great. They celebrated all the holidays, Christmas, Easter, Halloween, 4th of July, New years, birthdays. They also got to have their own kids now. They had color vision. They had music. For the rest of time everyone living in the Community lived happily ever after. 


End file.
